


Drunk texting Cas

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: What happens when you get drunk and text Cas cheesy pick up lines?





	Drunk texting Cas

**Y/N** \- Cas, did it hurt?   
**Cas** \- Did what hurt?  Many things on earth hurt. You may need to be more specific.   
**Y/N** \- when you fell from heaven.   
**Cas** \- that is not a pleasant thing to have happen Y/N.   
**Y/N** \- Are those space pants Cas?   
**Cas** \- They are the same pants I am always wearing. why?   
**Y/N** \- cuz your ass is out of this world.   
**Cas** \- .. I do not understand what is happening.   
**Y/N** \- was your dad a baker?   
**Cas** \- God is my father Y/N, you already know this. I am an angel of the Lord after all.   
**Y/N** \- cuz you have a nice set of buns.   
**Cas** \- Why are we now speaking about baked goods?   
**Y/N** \- Are you a keyboard?   
**Cas** \- I am an angel…   
**Y/N** \-  cuz you are just my type.   
**Cas** \- I am growing very confused with this conversation. I’m going to ask Dean what is happening.   
**Y/N** \- NO WAIT CASS DON’T!  
 **Y/N** \- CAS!!??   
**Cas** \- Dean says you are intoxicated and thinks you are very interested in me sexually. He also finds this very amusing. I’m afraid he might asphyxiate if he continues to laugh this hard..   
**Y/N** \- I’m going to go die of embarrassment in the corner now thanks cas…   
**Cas** \- I don’t think that is truly possible, but if it is, I can always bring you back to life. :)


End file.
